


Ian & Rain

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Ian & rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian & Rain

When he was on a job he disliked the rain. Rain could obscure tracks and made detection more difficult. Then again, it produced mud, which was sometimes helpful. But when he was not working he enjoyed the rain. He liked the sounds of it striking glass and pavement, falling on leaves. It soothed something in his soul, made him feel somehow more connected to the world around him.

The rain started falling shortly after three in the afternoon. Ian watched the various FBI agents and office workers scurry outside, some with briefcases over their heads, others with umbrellas, hoods, or newspapers. Anything to avoid the rain.

Ian stepped outside and lifted his face to the sky.


End file.
